Golden Dawn Academy
Golden Dawn Academy is a shaman boarding school teaching the shamanic arts, located in New Eden. Golden Dawn Academy is considered to be one of the finest institutions in the Shaman world. The academy is run by Passaro Felis, a chief councilman, as a training facility for future shamans. Felis created the school as an organization that protects peace and to purify Yokai; saving the souls bound within them. __TOC__ The School Ground Wards ''The Headmaster's Ward The Headmaster's Ward is the tower in the center of the Golden Dawn Academy campus. The tower features five levels. ''Ground Level This level contains 4 rooms. The center round room which has the large spiral central staircase that leads up to the top floor. The other rooms surround this room in sections of three. The first room, to the left of the main entrance, is the Secretary's office. Most communications for the school, including transcripts, data, enrollment, student punishment, student detention, forms, and administrator files and keys, are handled here. The secretary for the academy is Lia Pazitei. (See Characters, Shaman, Lia Pazitei - for more information on the secretat.) The Secretary is also the personal assistant of the Headmaster. The second room, to the right of the main entrance, is the Treasurer's Office. The Treasurer handles all monetary transactions, files, budget, and payroll to all staff within the Academy. The Treasurer for the academy is Shawn White. (See Characters, Shaman, Shawn White - for more details on the Treasurer.) He, with the Headmaster's guidance and sometimes orders, handles all of the school's and headmaster's monetary needs. He guards the Treasury, on Level A. Above his desk on the celling is a small passage to get to the Treasury. The third room, on the opposite side of the room from the main entrance is the Security Room. Here, is the central camera room for the Academy's campus, as well as the Security desk. All records of all the tapes, arrests, disciplinary action, and personal files are kept here. The Cheif of Security is Freya White, Shawn's cousin. (See Characters, Shaman, Freya White - for more details on the Chief.) She is also the boss of the Nobumaru siblings (Security and Maintence), aside from the Headmaster. (Nota Bene:) Each of the Officers protect the Tower in times when the Academy is under attack or under lockdown. ''Level A'' This level is spit in half. On one half, is the Treasury Room. This contains 3 large vaults, which each has yet another vault inside of it. Within this second vault, each contains currency. The first, and pink vault, contains the Headmaster's personal money. The second, and dark blue vault contains the Academy's budget. The third, and final contains New Eden City's Council budget. The other half of this level is the Headmaster's Office. In his office contains: a large desk and sofa in place of a chair, two other sofas across from the headmaster's desk, 12 tall bookshelves 4 floor lamps , and one table lamp. Each lamp is lit with a different type of flame. The lamp on the headmaster's desk is a Red Flame lit lamp. The lamp by the entrance of the office is a White Flame lit lamp, so that any yokai that happen to get past the officers downstairs will be immediaetly detected and burned. The lamp by the opposing sofas is a Green Flame lit lamp, so that those of the Green Flame and of the council may see him whenever they wish under dire circumstances. The lamp at the western edge of the office is Yellow Flame lit, for healing purposes. The last lamp, in the eastern edge of the office is a Red Flame lit lamp. Aside from that, the office is very well - and sometimes oddly on particular days- decorated. ''Level B'' Level B and Level C are both levels of the Headmaster's Quarters/ the Headmaster's Home. On this level contains the restroom, living room, kitchen, dining and study areas. ''Level C'' Level B and Level C are both levels of the Headmaster's Quarters. On this floor is the Headmaster's bedroom, private study room, a secondary restroom, and a tea room. ''Level Bell'' This level is the very top level. The spiral staircase stops here. This floor is also the Bell Tower level. Attatched to the top of the ceiling is a large Bronze Bell, which the headmaster rings every morning at dawn, and he rings it again at sundown. This floor has no walls, It has 12 pillars which hold up the ceiling and the bell. In the center of the level is a large sundial. This sundial also acts as a teleporter medium to whichever other dial is in the direction that the dial's shadow is pointing at (only available to Green Flame users, Reapers, and Council Members - the council members are given a ring which contains a green-flame flower, so that they can activate the sundials). Librarian Ward ''Levels of the Library'' The Library has a total of 7 floors, but 8 sectors. At ground level, and up, we have the first 4 floors, and the attic(level 5). From below the first floor, we have levels 0A, and 0B (Zero A, Zero B), which are levels 6 and 7. And finally, we have the abandoned well which serves as a hidden passageway and a confinement for precious items, which is the "8th floor", but is rather a sector more than a floor, and is named "0C". Starting from the top of the building, and working our way down, and back up, i'll start with the attic. Level 5(Attic): This floor is only accessible from the rooftops by hatch-windows. This floor contains Restricted documents such as Catalogs, and Old Documents not available to the public and most students. Level 4: This floor is accessible by the indoor stairway, and also by the outdoor emergency ladder system. This floor contains information on the Disciplines and Mediums (Animism Style, Mage Style, Warrior Style, Meister Style). Level 3: This floor is accessible by the indoor stairway, and also by the outdoor emergency ladder system. This floor contains information on the elements and their various styles. This floor also holds the Digital Section. Level 2: This floor is accessible by the indoor stairway, and also by the outdoor emergency ladder system. This floor contains information on historical events, people, places, etc. This floor also holds the Entertainment section, and the restrooms. Level 1 (ground level) : This floor is accessible by the front entrance and the lower floors' hidden stairway. This floor holds the Library Offices, the Help-Desk, Check-out, and the academy campus' supply store. Level 0A (below ground level) : This floor is accessible by the hidden staircase, and the level 0B's hidden latch stairway. This floor contains the Restricted Section of the library, and potentially dangerous items. Level 0B (Below ground level) : This floor is accessible by the hidden latch stairway, and the secret passage through 0C. This floor contains Rare and Ancient Tomes not accessible to the public, and very dangerous items which must be locked away. Level 0C: This is accessible through the abandoned and dry well opening, and Level 0B's Cellar 4 (C4). This sector seems empty, however, two small prison-like rooms are built in the sides of the well, and contain Cellars 5 and 6. ''Area Details'' The Emergency Ladder System is simply a series of ladders which connect from one floor's balcony to another's until the first floor. There are two balconies on floors five, four, three, and two. A balcony is built at each end of the floor. To the right side of each balcony are the ladders which connect to the floor below's balcony. The Digital Section is a section of the library which holds computers available to the public, and also holds the videos and music records of the library which are open to the public. If a person has a library card, they may rent a laptop, a camera, video, or music record available in the section. The entertainment section holds leisure books, such as novels, magazines and newspapers, and comics. The School Campus Supply store is a part of the library which sells textbooks, paper, writing utensils, art mediums, and other things a student at the academy may need for classes. The Underground Restricted Section contains documents which are not available to the public for their safety, or items which are not suited for most of the general public to read/see. It also contains potentially dangerous items which need locking up. These items are kept in several safes on this level. Level 0B is a rather complicated floor. It has the overall height of two floors combined, yet has so many rooms that you may lose yourself in there. When entering the floor from the hatch on level 0A, there is a somewhat-steep stairway down. In front of the stairway is also a bookshelf which is accessible at the bottom of the stairs and is in-cased in metal, and layered with a Kekkai. To reach the top of this bookshelf, there is a ladder on wheels which can help. Going around the corner of the stairway, we find ourselves with shorter bookshelves similar to the one before, along the walls. Not too far ahead is another staircase, but much shorter. Here, are more bookshelves, but taller than the ones in the previous room, and are sided by each other. There is a ladder up at the very end of the room, straight ahead. At the top of this ladder is a small, but long space a top of the room, but still below level 0A. This area contains 5 large trunks which hold rare and dangerous items. Going back down the ladder to the previous room, there are also the first three cellars. Behind the short staircase is cellar 1(C1). This contains a single vault. Going past the vault, is another short staircase. going down the short staircase, and turning around the corner, is another, single vault, which makes the room seem small, although the vault itself is rather long. This room is Cellar 2(C2). Within this vault are two other vaults. Going back up the stairs to the the room with the many bookshelves, there is a hidden latch which drops down below into Cellar 3(C3). This room is where a heavily guarded vault lies, and within it is a dangerous creature which only the Headmaster and the Head Librarian know about. Going back up into the main room again, we go back towards the ladder, but go past it a bit, to enter the trap-filled Cellar 4(C4), which is also the room which connects sector 0C to 0B. Level 0C : Entering from the top of the well, there is an iron ladder going down. However, is protected by 4 strong Kekkai layers. When getting past those layers, there's a very long way down. eventually, about 3/4 down the old well, are two prison-like rooms, which are dug-in, and fairly deep, but short, and are directly across from each other. These two rooms are cellars 5 and 6. The cellar which is held above C4 is Cellar 5(C5). The cellar opposed to it, and is below no room, is Cellar 6(C6). Cellar 5 contains Dragon Eggs which are sealed from hatching. When the seal is burned off, the dragon will hatch. (need a story for those eggs.) Cellar 6 contains paintings which imprisons the souls of wanted criminals throughout the years. These two cellars are guarded by the Faithful Yokai of the Council. ''Accessibility of the Levels and Library Cards. Library Cards: ''Delta Card : Available to the public and all students Theta Card : Available to Academy Officials Alpha Card : Available to selected Academy Officials and the Council Members. Note: The ONLY Prefect allowed with this card is the Library Prefect. Academy Officials: Headmaster, Staff Members, Prefects, and Special Students. Level Access : Levels 1-4 - Those which possess the Delta Card,' Theta Card', or''' Alpha Card''' may enter these levels. Levels 5 - 0A - Those which possess the Theta Card or the Alpha Card may enter these levels. Levels 5 - 0C - Those which possess the Alpha Card only may access all of the levels of the library. The Library Prefect is the only Prefect, and one of the only few students who know of all the levels. The Library Prefect himself/herself does not know what is contained in levels 0B and 0C, however, s/he has access to these levels as it is their job to protect the Library. S/he is the ONLY student which has official permission to access the whole of the library. ''Librarians Each Level has a Librarian. Each Librarian knows where everything on their level is, and knows most, if not all the material which is on their level. Each Librarian has a guardian avian animal. 'Cafeteria Ward' The Cafeteria Ward is the ward of which all Academy staff , students, and public visitors go to eat. The area contains a two-storied building with a cellar, and an outdoor dining hall. ''Cafeteria Levels/Areas First Floor This floor contains the kitchen, reception, indoor stairs, and waiting area. The kitchen is composed of 5 idle chef stations. Each of these stations belongs to a specific chef. (Scroll down to Cafeteria Staff for more info) Through the kitchen, in the back, there are two doors. The left leads outside, and the right leads downstairs to the cellar basement. In the cellar-basement are most foods, recipies, and cookbooks. Second Floor This floor contains the restrooms, an indoor dining area which seats up to 50 people, and an elegant french-designed balcony which seats up to 30 people. The balcony is set up to face the rose garden of the campus, to give a warm and cozy effect. Ground Level - Outside Outside, through the back of the kitchen is the Grand Outdoor Dining Hall which seats up to 300 people. In times of harsh weather, or lockdown/attack , the awning above the dining tables will tract thick, steel charmed walls into the ground, creating a heavy fortress with only one exit, which is locked. To unlock it, those who have the elemental password may open it. There is a seperate elemental password to undo the charm on the awning, which is given only to the Officials of the Academy and the Head Chef. ''Le Cafeteria's Menu'' The cafeteria serves as a bakery and a tradtional cafe. It serves all sorts of hot drinks and smoothies for drinks. As for it's food, many breads, pastries, sweets, fruits, hotcakes, soups, pastas, salads and sandwiches are served. Le Cafe is known for two unique aspects. One, is that it is amongst one of the few cafes which has all fruits from around the world, as they are inported to the center continent of which Le Cafe is on. The second, is that it serves a unique dessert called Candy Mountain. As the name suggests, Candy Mountain is a platter of selected sweets, then placed on a miniture mountain made of the selected base (strawberry creme, vanilla creme, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate) and served with any additional toppings requested. ''Cafeteria Staff'' The cafeteria staff is composed of 10 people. There are 5 chefs, two waiters, two CSRs and one kitchen's helper. The Chefs Each chef is unique. The Head Chef is the chef which is considered best chef by the headmaster's approval. The Head Chef of the Academy is Maria Flouz. She runs the kitchen and the Cafeteria in it's whole. Her specialty in food is soups, salads and salad dressings as Pantry Chef, although she cook and bake most things quite well in general. The First Pastry Chef is Hendrik Schwarz. His specialties are pastries, coffee and sweets. The Second Pastry Chef is Lee Fong. His specialties are cakes, teas, and breads. The Sous Chef and Entremetier chef is Patty Carlise. His specialties are pastas and vegetable platters. The Day Chef is Hardy Greenfield. His specialties are hotcakes, smoothies and grilled sandwiches. The Waiters, Kitchen's Helper and CSRs The waiters, Mattie and Greg, serve the customers their food, and on days which are slow, they act as CSRs. They also manage the second floor. CSRs are Customer Service Reps. They take the orders and manage the first floor outside the kitchen. The two CSRs of Le Cafe are Danny and Al. The Kitchen's Helper is Riley. She brings the chefs what they need in order to cook. Most of her time is spent in the kitchen and in the cellar, bringing back and forth the foods, recipies, and utensils, as well as watching the chefs and learning from them, so that when it is time, she may take over as a chef. (More info on each of the chefs, and others under Characters, Shamans, Cafeteria Ward Staff) Dormitory Ward This ward consists of three buildings for housing purposes. The buildings are incorporated into the Academy from the city, so they are rented to be on school grounds by the school. ''Dorm Details'' The first building is rather large and houses the male students. The second building is also rather large and houses the female students. The third building is smaller than the first two and houses the staff of the academy and some students which have not yet been assigned a room, or are a special case and cannot house with other students. Each of the main student's Dormitories have 5 floors. The first floor is the receptive floor for both buildings. This holds the management offices, public restrooms, an indoor pool with a ceiling venting system, and a work-out room. The second to fifth floors hold the student suites. Each suite houses up to 4 students of the same gender. Each suite includes: 2 bunk beds (4 beds total)in the bedroom, a fold-out couch and a fireplace in the living room, a small kitchen area which converges with the dining area, one full bathroom, one half bathroom, and a study room. There are a total of 40 suites per floor. For the staff apartment building, each staff member has their own suite. Their suites consist of a small bedroom, one full bath. a small kitchen area which converges with the dining area, a study room, and a living room. This building consists of 3 floors. The first floor is the receptionist floor, which holds the management offices, public restrooms, an indoor pool which has the same vent system as the other buildings, a work-out room, and a small conference room. The second and third floors hold the residential suites. Each, the second and third floors, hold up to 25 suites. On the second floor are two open suites which are meant for the students which still need placement, one for the girls, and one for the boys. And there are two more suites, across the hall from those rooms, which are meant for the special case students which cannot house with the other students. Again, one for the boys, another for the girls ''Field Ward'' Gymatorium Ward Artic Ward Equatorial Ward Academy Curriculum The Academy's curriculum is taught for four years. In Golden Dawn Academy, there are three types of courses: basic studies, elemental studies, and medium studies. Classes/Courses ''' '''Key: (b)=basic class, (e)= elemental class, (m)=medium class 1) Yokai Training(b) , 2) Spiritual Defense(b), 3) Sutras and Mantras(b), 4) Geography(b), 5) Water:Ice(e), 6) Water:Herbs(e), 7) Water:Healing(e), 8) Water: Distortion(e), 9) Water: Rare(e), 10) Fire:Red(e), 11) Fire:Yellow(e), 12) Fire:White(e), 13) Fire:Rare(e), 14) Earth:Solid(e), 15) Earth:Swamp(e) 16) Earth:Arid(e), 17) Earth:Volcanic(e), 18) Air: Wind and Flight(e), 19) Air: Pressure and Laceration(e), 20) Air: Weatheria(e), 21) Air: Telepathy(e), 22) Animism:1(m), 23) Animism:2(m), 24) Meister: Arena(m), 25) Meister: Weapon Basics(m), 26) Warrior:1(m), 27) Warrior:2(m), 28) Mage: Arcane(m), 29) Mage: Point Control(m), 30) Tactics (b), 31) Multi-Elemental (a class of its own - a class taken by few students) - (e) Passing Requirements To graduate, a student must have successfully completed all 5 Basic classes, 2 Medium classes, and 2 Elemental Classes at the minimum. If a student is capable of completing more than that, they may choose to take the course or not.? a student to fail a class, they must go into the Remedial Program, and re-take the class, or take the class with a different instructor after regular classes. This program also serves as the after school detention ? program. For example: -- Student ID: 0098731 Name: Rei Ayanaoi Gender: Female Medium: Warrior Element(s): Water, Air Needed Courses to Pass: 1, 2, 3, 4, 30, 26, 27. ? *Choose at least two of the following: 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 18, 19, 20, 21 -- Let's say Rei completes all of the needed classes. Now, she must choose her classes needed for elemental training. She has two elements, which is why she has so many classes to choose from. She must pick at least two, but she can take more classes should she wish to. Rei decides to select classes 6, 7, and 20. She has a gentle nature, which is why she chooses classes 6: Herbs, and 7:Healing. She knows she would be best at the class 20:Weatheria, because air-elemental shamans with the water element are stronger at this ability, so she decides to take this course. Academy Staff (See Characters for more information on the staff members) Key: Name - Name/Other Occupation Yosvk Barter - Geography, Tactics, Remedial Program Instructor Leo Armatis - Spiritual Defense, Sutras and Mantras? Haru Kiyote - Water: Ice, Water: Distortion Lindsey Hart - Water: Herbs Maude Frank - Water: Healing Harry Lonslaut - Animisim 1, Water: Rare Kazuma Keiyo - Animism 2, Yokai Training Marlin Dobbs - Meister: Arena, Fire:Red Jordan Michaelis - Fire: Yellow Nimisha Bousa'id - Fire: White, Air: Wind and Flight, Multi-Elemental "Vile" Rose Bowin - Earth: Swamp, Mage: Poinnt Control Lily Orcus - Earth: Solid, Earth: Arid Richie Fraus - Warrior 1, Air: Pressure and Laceration Rob Crowley - Earth: Volcanic, Fire: Rare, Warrior: 2 Gorge Green -Meister: Weapon Basics Ming Xio Lin - Mage: Arcane, Air: Weatheria, Air: Telepathy Headmaster Felis - Headmaster + Council Head Shiro Nobumaru - Maintenece and Secretary Defence of the Academy Haruka Nobumaru - Maintenence and Secretary Defense of the Academy Category:Headmaster's Ward Category:Dormitory Ward Category:Librarian Ward Category:Cafeteria Ward